


Untraceable Footsteps \\ klance

by Tellula (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tellula





	Untraceable Footsteps \\ klance

**1 || I N T R O D U C T O R Y**

* * *

 

 

When Keith Kogane was born, both of his parents had died soon after in a home invasion accident in the middle of the night. Since his eyes were still in a period of growth, he could not see them clearly, so could only remember their voices and faint details unless from pictures. Once being adopted by the loving McClain family after spending four years of his life in an orphanage, he meets their son, Lance McClain, who immediately took distaste to how everyone in the family always admired and gawked over him. Lance would also bully Keith, though his mother would always reprimand him and make him apologize. This caused Keith to believe that Lance was not fond of him, so tried to be as helpful and solicitous as possible to not trouble him or be and inconvenience to the rest of the McClains. Since Keith was older, they were always in different classes and different grade levels. And as specified by Lance, they were not allowed to act like they are friends at school.

Now that Keith is in his senior year of high school and working three part-time jobs, he is slowly inching closer and closer to becoming independent from the McClains. How will Lance's mother and sisters be able to keep Keith around long enough for him to finally see how much he means to Lance? 

Previously "The Fence // klance"


End file.
